Bez vůle
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Děj navazuje na 22. kapitolu Relikvií smrti, kdy je trio chyceno v Malfoy Manor, nic však není tak jednoduché, jak by se zdálo  alternativa, kdy to nedopadlo tak růžově
1. Chapter 1

**BEZ VŮLE**

_**Disclaimer**: Povídky nebyly napsány za účelem dosažení zisku, všechny postavy i svět, ve kterém se příběhy odehrávají patří výhradně a jedině J.é a já bych jí tímto ráda poděkovala za stvoření něčeho tak úžasného, co ponouká naši fantazii. (vše ostatní mimo kánon je vlastnictví mé a ničí jiné, proto platí zákaz jakéhokoli kopírování)._

**STRUČNÝ DĚJ**: Taky vám přišlo, že se kouzelné Trio z uvěznění v Malfoy Manor dostalo jednoduše, že jejich zážitek byl příliš jemný, že by si děj zasloužil temnější pohled? Máte ho mít.

Děj navazuje na konec 22. kapitoly Harry Potter a Relikvie Smrti s "menší" změnou a jiným pohledem na události války.

**DOBA**: studium Harryho Pottera (7. kniha)

**PÁR**: HG/DM

**RATING**: 18+ (semi non-con,...)

**ŽÁNR**: psychologické, temné

**1. Kapitola - Strach**

"Vstávej!"

Prudce sebou trhla, když se ji z hlubokého spánku probrala sprška ledové vody a jeho chladný hlas. Ihned zalitovala, že se pohnula tak rychle, měla být připravená, takhle ji budil tak často. S tichým zasyčením se pomalu vysoukala do sedu a snažila se ignorovat bolest ve svých ztuhlých svalech.

"No tak, nebudu to opakovat," chytil ji pevně za vlasy a silou vytáhl na nohy, potichu vykřikla. Takhle krutý k ní už nebyl tak dlouho, jenže ve své situaci si nemohla být ničím jistá. "Na, převlékni se."

U nohou jí přistála nevelká kupa šedé látky. Opatrně se sklonila a vzala šaty do rukou. Byly tak jednoduchého střihu, že připomínaly spíš pytel na brambory s dírami na ruce a i látka, tvrdá, potrhaná, šedá bavlna, by odpovídala její první domněnce. Překvapilo ji to. Nikdy jí nepřinesl nic takového, bylo to až příliš… šaty, které nosila do té doby, byly sice často potrhané a špinavé, ale z jemné bílé bavlny příjemné na dotyk a jejich střih připomínal oblečení, které vídala v reklamách v mudlovské televizi svých rodičů.

Přišlo jí to zvláštní, proč by ji chtěl oblékat do něčeho tak - odpudivého. Změnil snad plány, které s ní měl? Pokud tedy nějaké takové plány vůbec existovaly. Třeba ho už přestala bavit, nebo konečně nastal čas se jí zbavit. Zabije ji? Bude ji mučit? Ne, spíš ta první možnost, proč by ji mučil? Dostal už všechno, co chtěl a i kdyby… Jí na tom nezáleželo, na ničem jí nezáleželo. Jen, aby mohla být s ním, když u ní nebyl, když neslyšela jeho hlas, necítila jeho přítomnost, bála se. Bála se tmy. Bála se samoty. Představoval jediné bezpečné, světlé místo v téhle nekonečné tmě. Ne, nesmí ji opustit. Co by si bez něj počala?

"Pospěš si," přikázal a ona ze svého těla poslušně shodila bílé šaty. Beze studu, ani nepomyslela na to, že by se měla zakrýt nebo se alespoň otočit, proč taky? Pomalu se navlékla do pytlovitého oděvu a pokoušela se nevnímat tvrdou látku, která ji po těle kousala jako stovky rezavých mravenců.  
>"Jdeme," chytil ji za předloktí a vytáhl ji z tmavé místnosti.<p>

Kam s ní jde? Co s ní zamýšlí? Proč to dělá? Ani jedna z těchto otázek nebyla důležitá. Dokud byl s ní.

*** O ***

"Podívej se pořádně, jsou to oni?"

S neskrývanou hrůzou v očích pozorovala, jak se blonďatý chlapec nahnul nejdřív k Harryho tváři zasažené její bodavou kletbou, pak k ní a nakonec k Ronovi. Nic neodsouhlasil, vyhýbal se odpovědi a Hermiona si dokonce všimla, že když se jejich pohledy na chvíli střetly, bylo v jeho očích jasně znát znechucení z téhle situace a především obrovský strach.

"Jo," řek nakonec Draco, potom co jeho rodiče skoro jistě rozeznali ji i Rona a otočil se k nim zády. "Mohl by to být on."

"Co je to? Co se stalo, Cisso?"

Vyděšeně se rozklepala. Poznala ten hlas. Natočila hlavu směrem, odkud přicházela vysoká, černovlasé žena a srdce jí sevřel mrazivý děs. Byla to ona, druhá nejhorší možnost, která je v tuhle chvíli mohla potkat. Vlastně ji to ani nemělo překvapovat, byla přeci jejich příbuzná.

Belatrix Lestrangeová kolem nich pomalu procházela a pečlivě si je jednoho po druhém prohlížela. Nejdřív se zkoumavě zahleděla do Harryho změněné tváře a pak se zaměřila na ni. Hermiona hlasitě polkla, poznala ji - viděla jí to na očích. Jak také ne, vždy proti sobě před rokem stály tváří v tvář.

"Ale jistě," řekla tiše, "To je ta mudlovská šmejdka? Ta Grangerová?"

"Ano, ano, je to Grangerová!" vykřikl Malfoy. "A vedle ní, myslíme si, stojí Potter! Potter a jeho kamarádíčci konečně dopadeni."

"Potter?" zajíkla se Belatrix a Hermiona v jejím hlase ucítila rostoucí vzrušení. S rozjasněnou, o to děsivějším výrazem než doposud Lestrangeová ustoupila dál a upřeně se zahleděla do Harryho oteklého obličeje. "Jste si jistí? Ale pak musí být Temný pán okamžitě informován!" Vyhrnula si levý rukáv a všem přítomným tak poskytla výhled na černě vytetované Znamení zla na jejím předloktí, už zvedala hůlku v pravé ruce, aby přivolala svého pána.

Hermiona pevně sevřela víčka a modlila se ke všem Svatým. Tohle se nesmí stát, ještě ne, ne teď, ne tady… Nebyla připravena zemřít, nebyla připravena přijít o své nejlepší přátele. V tu chvíli -

Lucius Malfoy nezklamal. Hermiona s jistou úlevou otevřela oči a zahleděla se na scénu před sebou. Lord Malfoy, uprchlý azkabanský vězeň, který se schovával ve svém vlastním domě, chtěl samozřejmě získat zpátky alespoň špetku své předešlé moci. Chtěl to být on, kdo nahlásí dopadení slavného Harryho Pottera Voldemortovi. Chtěl to být on, kdo si odnese slávu. Jenže nebyl sám.

Pokoušela se pozorně sledovat situaci, poslouchat jejich rozhovor a zároveň se rozhlížet po tmavé vstupní hale… Musí na něco přijít. Dostat je z toho. Zachránit situaci. Tentokrát jim nikdo nepomůže, jsou v tom sami, stejně jako kdysi v prvním ročníku.

Chladná logika, bystrá mysl… _Mysli, Hermiono, mysli_. Musíš na něco přijít, musíš…

A pak se stalo něco, co ani jeden z nich nečekal. Belatrix dostala strach. Strach z pohledu na meč Godrika Nebelvíra, co se to tu, proboha - Samozřejmě! Byl ukryt v sejfu v Gringottově bance. V držení Malfoyovi rodiny, musí být vyděšení, že se tam s Harrym a Ronem nějak dostali. Třeba tam byly ještě jiné cennosti. Něco - něco, co patřilo samotnému Voldemortovi -

Čím dál víc Hermioně docházelo, že tenhle meč pro Belatrix nesmírně důležitý. A co je důležité pro Belatrix, souvisí s Voldemortem a co je takhle důležité jim poskytuje možnost na záchranu…

_Mysli, Grangerová! Mysli!_

A pak…

"Vezmi ty vězně dolů do vězení, Šedohřbete," přikázala Narcissa.

"Počkej, řekla ostře Belatrix. "Všechny, až na… až na mudlovskou šmejdku."

Hermioně se zastavilo srdce, ale mysl se jí konečně rozběhla na plné obrátky… Chce ji vyslýchat. Bude ji mučit. Musí lhát. Vzdáleně slyšela Ronův hlasitý křik, chtěl jít místo ní. Ne, to nesmí dopustit. Možná byl odvážný, možná by ji ušetřil bolesti, ale takhle to bude lepší, ona jediná je dokáže zachránit - možná. Jen musí být přesvědčivá.

"Tak, holčičko, začneme," otočila se k ní Belatrix se zlověstným úsměvem a Hermiona přivřela bolestně oči a potichu vykřikla. Takovou bolest ještě nikdy v životě nezažila. Bolest, jenž sžíral celé její tělo. Nedokázala se pohnout, nedokázala dýchat, nedokázala mluvit… Ale musela myslet. Věděla, že tohle je teprve začátek.

***O***

Stále ji pevně svíral za loket a táhl ji stále dál, do hlubin temného sídla. Ještě nikdy s ním nešla takhle daleko. Jednou ji sice vzal ven na procházku. Během chladné, dubnové noci, kdy hvězdy zářily na obloze a připomínaly jí zářivé diamanty, bylo to poprvé za dlouhou dobu, kdy se cítila doopravdy živá.

Najednou se vyděšeně zarazila a rozhlížela se ve tmě. Pustil její ruku. Horečně před sebou začala máchat rukama, dokud konečně neucítila teplo jeho těla a roztřeseně se nepřitiskla k jeho zádům. Znovu ji chytil za ruku a ona ji vděčně stiskla. Představoval bezpečí, její bezpečí.

***O***

"No konečně," uslyšela povědomý protáhlý hlas kousek od sebe. Znovu pomalu zamrkala a snažila se přizpůsobit zrak tmě, ve které se nacházeli. V místnosti byla jen jediná svíčka, položená na prostém dřevěném stole v rohu - co to vlastně bylo? Kde to byla? A kde…?

"Harry, Ron?"

"Utekli," odpověděl posměšně a nohou k ní přisunul vědro se studenou vodou. Vděčně se napila, z předešlého křiku měla vyprahlá ústa a ještě stále v na jazyku cítila kovovou chuť krve, vlastní krve. "A tys tu zůstala, sama."

Bolestně přivřela oči, měl pravdu. Vzpomínala si na to… Postupně se jí před očima začaly odvíjet události - jakého vlastně dne? Nevěděla ani, jak dlouho spala. Poslední, co si pamatovala, byla vlna štěstí, když si uvědomila, že její přátele unikly a pak ji pohltila tma.

Před očima se jí stále dokola zjevovala tmavá hůlka z ebenového dřeva a její děsivá majitelka. Stále cítila bolest, která se jí rozlévala celým tělem, přestože byla o tolik menší, než když ji Belatrix mučila. Hermiona se zachvěla, když nic jiného, Ron a Harry byli v bezpečí, přežili.

Všechno se to událo v takové rychlosti. V jednu chvíli ji Belatrix mučila, zatímco ji Hermiona přesvědčovala, že Nebelvírům meč je kopie. Pak tu byl skřet, Griphook, který podpořil její na rychlo vymyšlenou lež a pak… Pak, z nenadání se v místnosti objevil Harry s Ronem a - Dobbym? Je to možné? Nebyla si jistá, všechno se zdálo být rozmazané. Svedli bitvu, bojovali. Ron bojoval tak zuřivě, tolik se k ní snažil dostat, ale neměl šanci. Přes Belatrix, Malfoye, Šedohřbeta a další jejich pomocníky se prostě nemohl dostat a pak tu byly dva letící nože - jeden směrem k Harrymu, minul svůj cíl. A druhý -

Trhaně se nadechla, prudce se posadila a prohmatala si břicho. Byla si jistá, že ji ten nůž zasáhl, že se zabodl hluboko do jejího břicha, že na ni padaly sutiny oné místnost, že měla být mrtvá… Ale jak to, že nebyla mrtvá? Nebo tohle bylo peklo a on její mučitel, ale proč zrovna on?

"Asi si říkáš, co se stalo," přerušil její horečné myšlenky. Překvapeně k němu zvedla hlavu, pozoroval ji bez hnutí. I nadále seděl na prosté dřevěné židli a z víšků ji pozoroval. Uvědomila si, že sedí na zemi potažené teplou dekou.

"Strop - padal," zašeptala skoro neslyšitelně, z bolestného křiku málem přišla o hlasivky.

"Ano, tomu zrádcovskému skřetovy se povedlo shodit luxusní lustr za několik tisíc galeonů i se stropem naší vstupní haly," poznamenal potichu a nespouštěl z ní zrak. "Povedlo se mi tě odtáhnout stranou - jinak by tě ty sutiny určitě zabily, ale i tak si málem zemřela. Máš štěstí, že doma máme tak dobrou zásobu léčivých lektvarů."

"Tys mi pomohl?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

"Neraduj se," přerušil ji se zlým pohledem. "Řekl bych, že kdyby to bylo na tobě, radši bys zemřela… Ale bohužel, tvůj život je teď můj a já tě nemám v plánu nechat zemřít. Tedy, jednou ano, ale věř mi, nebude to nijak brzy, ne po vší té práci."

"Proč si mě zachránil?" zeptala se i přes jasnou výhružku v jeho hlase. Třásla se, ale nedokázala se překonat, i přesto přese všechno v ní zůstala část její Nebelvírské odvahy a zvídavosti. "Myslela jsem, že bys mě radši viděl mrtvou."

"To nepopírám," kývl hlavou, "ale mám rád zábavu a tady je tak strašná nuda."

Bojácně se skrčila do klubíčka a pokusila se vmáčknout do chladné zdi za svými zády. Draco Malfoy ji předtím nikdy nenaháněl strach, až do teď.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitola - Prohraný boj**

Pevně se ho držela za ruku a snažila se udržet tempo s jeho rychlými, dlouhými kroky. Táhl ji za sebou, dál ponurým tunelem čpícím močí a plísní. Jednou nebo dvakrát si byla dokonce jista, že se jí o nohu otřelo něco živého - možná další krysa a tak děkovala všem Svatým, že ho napadlo jí dát boty, i když z odřené tvrdé kůže s několika dírami.

Zeptala by se ho, kam ji to vlastně vede, ale… Neměla důvod. Proč by se ptala, proč by ji to mělo zajímat? Dokud byla s ním, bylo všechno v pořádku.

Ještě pevněji sevřela jeho ruku a pospíšila si za ním, zase zrychlil.

"Co se mnou chceš udělat?" odvážila se zeptat, když druhý den ráno otevřel dveře její cely. Tedy alespoň předpokládala, že bylo ráno, protože v tmavé místnosti nebylo ani jediné okno.

První, na co přišla, byl fakt, že nemá šanci uniknout. Pevné dveře byly zajištěny silnými kouzly, se kterými by si nejspíš nebyla schopna poradit, i kdyby jí nechali její hůlku - což se samozřejmě nestalo. Co s ní asi udělali? Zlomili ji? Doufala, že ne. Měla ji už skoro sedm let, představovala její první a zároveň nejsilnější propojení s kouzelným světem.

V její provizorní cele, předpokládala, že je to jeden ze starých sklepů v jeho sídle, anebo jinde… Klidně ji mohli převézt, aniž by si toho všimla, byly jen dva kusy nábytku. Mohutný dřevěný stůl po pravé straně a prostá židle, na které den předtím Draco seděl. Ona sama ležela skrčená u zdi naproti dveřím, zabalená v kousavé, ale alespoň dostatečně teplé, dece.

Svíčku, která včera ozařovala celou místnost si Malfoy odnesl sebou a tak se Hermiona mohla jen domnívat, co dalšího se v její temné cele skrývá. Kousek od ní stálo vědro se studnovou vodou. Měla by být vděčná, že její věznitel myslel i na její potřeby, přesto si však připadala jako obyčejné zvíře v kleci.

Hermiona sebou vyděšeně cukla, když se ozvalo hlasité zaskřípání a dveře se začaly pomalu otevírat. Přitáhla si deku blíž k tělu a skrčila se do klubíčka, včera si ani neuvědomila, že sedí před Malfoyem polonahá. Během jejího bezvědomí jí nejspíš musel sundat oblečení, aby se mohl dostat k zranění na břiše a vyléčit ho. Měla by mu být vděčná, ale představa, že se jí ve spánku dotýkal, sundával jí triko a kalhoty, byla - nepředstavitelná.

Dveře se úplně otevřely a její celu ozářilo jemně nažloutlé světlo svíčky, když Draco pomalu vešel do vnitř. Hermiona vydechla úlevou, když v jeho druhé ruce rozpoznala kameninovou misku, z níž vycházela pára. Zadoufala, že se nespletla a že jí Malfoy doopravdy nese něco k jídlu.

Pomocí hůlky nechal misku i svíčku odplachtit na stůl a pak za sebou neverbálními kouzly dveře, zdálo se, že nechce nechat nic náhodě.

"Napadlo mě, že bys mohla mít trochu hlad," prohlásil potichu, když se pohodlně usadil na židli a s jízlivým úsměvem sledoval její pohled směřující k misce.

Hermiona pomalu kývla hlavou a pokusila se postavit, když ji najednou nějaká magická síla srazila zpátky k zemi.

"Ah promiň," věnoval jí další úšklebek, "já tě nevaroval? Dokud budu v místnosti, ani se nepohneš bez mého dovolení. Je to takové malé opatření vzhledem k tvé - vášnivosti, řekl bych," nad posledními slovy se jeho úšklebek ještě prohloubil a Hermiona těžce polkla. "Když budeš chtít cokoliv říct nebo udělat, musíš mě nejdřív poprosit o povolení."

Nechápavě mu pohlédla do chladných očí. Neřekl už ani slovo, jen ji potichu pozoroval.

"Mohla bych dostat -" slova se jí zadrhla v krku a ona nedokázala pokračovat.

"Prosím."

"Cože?"

"Mohla bych prosím," zdůraznil poslední slovo a široce se na ni usmál. Probodla ho nenávistným pohledem, "a když mě k tomu budeš ještě oslovovat s náležitou úctou, možná ti i tvoje prosby vyplním."

Potom, co ji Bellatrix mučila. Potom, co málem zemřela a potom, co jí došlo, že její přátelé viděli stříbrný nůž hluboko zabodnutý v jejím břiše, stejně jako padající sutiny stropu přímo na její hlavu, ztratila Hermiona skoro všechno ze své hrdosti a odvahy, přesto ji tohle jeho prohlášení dokázalo popíchnout.

"Ani mě nenapadne," prskla. "Radši zemřu hlady, než abych takovýmu frackovi, jako seš ty, prokazovala úctu."

"Fajn," v jeho hlase byla cítit stopa podráždění, ale stále jen velice slabá. Zdálo se, že takovouhle reakci čekal. "Tím ses připravila o dnešní porci jídla," ledabyle mávnul hůlkou a miska zmizela. Hermiona nešťastně vydechla. Možná by se měla příště víc ovládat a nenechat se od něj vyprovokovat, jenže copak to šlo?

Malfoy ji vždy dokázal zaručeně naštvat, ve škole i mimo ni. Možná se zdálo, že navenek byla klidná a dokázala při každé příležitosti udržet chladnou hlavu, opak byl pravdou. Harry i Ron byli vždy mnohem horlivější než ona a tak se nikdy neprokázala její pravá povaha. Divokost, zuřivost, vášnivost, to všechno v sobě měla, jako správná členka Nebelvírské koleje, ale také měla dost rozumu, který většinou bránil podléhat citům. Jen jednou, jedinkrát se doopravdy neudržela a tenkrát to odnesl ten pravý.

Na tváři se jí objevil mírný úsměv, když si pomstychtivě vybavila obrázek sebe samé, jak stojí proti Malfoyovi, křičí na něj a nakonec ho praští do nosu, až se mu podlomí nohy. Představila si vyděšeného čtrnáctiletého chlapce, jak prchá pryč a křičí na ni ty nejhorší nadávky a výhružky, které za běhu dokázal vymyslet. Smála se jim, nebrala je vážně, jak by jí mohl takový ubožák jako Draco Malfoy ublížit.

Tehdy se spletla, došlo jí to právě v tuhle chvíli, když zvedla hlavu a pohlédla do světlých modro-šedých očí svého věznitele. Mohl jí ublížit a podle toho, co naznačoval se k tomu i chystal a ona se ho vždy zastávala, bránila ho. Nevěřila, že by mohl být zlý.

"Co po mě chceš?" zašeptala a stále mu zírala přímo do očí. Oplácel jí upřený pohled, z kterého však nedokázala nic vyčíst.

"Já? V podstatě nic," odpověděl nakonec a Hermiona nechápavě svraštila obočí.

"Tak co tady dělám?"

"No, pustit tě nemůžu, nemyslíš?"

Neodpověděla, nebyla to otázka. Bylo jí jasné, že ji nepustí, ale proč ji tu drží? Co po ní chce? Proč ji nenechal zemřít?

"Mohla by ses nám ještě hodit," pokračoval dál, "tetička Bellatrix," řekl se sarkastickým úsměvem, "na tebe sice na chvíli zapomněla, ale jednou si určitě vzpomene. Nebo možná on, jsi pro všechny najednou dost důležitá, Grangerová, přestože přátelé už tě oplakali."

Takže její domněnky byly správné, Harry s Ronem doopravdy věřili, že je mrtvá. Nehledali ji, už ji nikdo nezachrání, zůstala v tom sama.

"Tak proč - Proč si mě zachránil?" zeptala se.

"Už jsem říkal, že je tu strašná nuda," pokrčil rameny a postavil se na nohy.

_Proč?_

"Uvidíme se později," postavil se po chvilce na nohy a zamířil ke dveřím, "doufám, že se do té doby uklidníš a začneš spolupracovat. Myslel jsem, že bys měla být - inteligentní. Osobně jsem si toho nikdy nevšiml, takže je asi na čase, abys mi tu svoji inteligenci dokázala. Přestaň bojovat, Grangerová, je to zbytečné."

Byla mrtvá, jistěže ne doslova, ale byla. Její rodiče si ji nepamatovali.. Už několik měsíců žili svým vlastním životem v Austrálii bez vzpomínek na svoji jedinou dceru. Udělala to, aby je ochránila. Udělala to, aby mohla pomoci svým přátelům, jenže o všechny přišla. Mysleli si, že je mrtvá. Nehledali ji, pohřbili vzpomínky na ni a bojovali dál, tak vzdáleni od temné kobky, která se teď stala jejím jediným domovem.

Konečně se mohla pořádně rozhlédnout po místnosti. Její domněnky byly nejspíš správné, doopravdy připomínala jeden z prázdných sklepů velkého sídla. Byla to čtvercová místnost s odřenou, dřevěnou podlahou se čtyřmi kamennými stěnami bez oken. Byla tu zima a Hermiona ve vzduchu cítila vlhkost a plíseň, nejspíš byla v podzemí, nejspíš určitě, jak už to u sklepů bývalo.

U zdi nalevo od ní stál ten velký dřevěný stůl, na němž tentokrát zůstala i hořící svíčka. Byla u něj jen jedna židle, Malfoy nejspíš neplánoval nechat ji jíst spořádaně u stolu, pokud ji tu tedy nenechá vyhladovět k smrti.

U zdi naproti jejímu "lůžku" ze slámy a kousavé deky byly těžké dveře bez kliky, o nichž moc dobře věděla, že jsou zabezpečeny silnými kouzly. V pravém rohu pak stálo velké dřevěné vědro, jehož funkce jí byla hned od začátku jasná. Co ji však překvapilo a vyděsilo ze všeho nejvíc, byly železné okovy visící z pravé stěny kousek od její hlavy. Byly z tak tmavého kovu, že si jich během svého předešlého průzkumu ve tmě nemohla všimnout.

Hlasitě polkla, nechtěla se ani domýšlet k čemu všemu, by se tak mohutné okovy daly využít, bylo jí však jasné, že by to nebylo nic příjemného - tedy pro ni.

"Tak co, budeš tentokrát spolupracovat, nebo to mám rovnou odnést?" zaznělo od dveří a Hermiona sebou vylekaně škubla, uplynulo už několik hodin od chvíle, kdy odešel a ona už se začala smiřovat s faktem, že na ni zapomněl a teď tu najednou stál. Přede dveřmi, s novou vysokou svíčkou, díky níž se po místnosti rozlilo teplé světlo (ta předešlá dohořela před více než hodinou, tedy pokud to mohla Hermiona objektivně posoudit, neměla jak měřit čas, a s miskou v ruce.

Hermioně při pohledu na hustou páru vycházející z kameninového nádobí hlasitě zakručelo v břiše. Měla takový hlad. V tuhle chvíli k němu nedokázala cítit nic jiného než vděčnost. Překvapilo ji to, jak mohla cítit vděčnost k někomu, kdo ji tu násilím držel, vyhrožoval jí a chtěl s ní udělat "kdoví co"?

"Ano."

"Ano co?"

"Ano, budu poslouchat," zašeptala. "Můžu - Mohla bych teď, prosím, dostat něco k jídlu?"

"Ale jistě," věnoval jí povýšený úsměv a pomocí své hůlky nechal misku přistát na zemi před ní "Dobrou chuť."

"Díky," vyhrkla, aniž by si uvědomila, že mu vlastně děkuje za to, že se může najíst skrčená na zemi. V misce byla řídká polévka s trochou rozvařené zeleniny a přiloženým krajícem chleba. Po několika denním vynuceném hladovění jí to přišlo, jako ta nejchutnější hostina, přesto se dokázala ovládat, aby si nenalila polévku rovnou do krku a nakonec dokázala jíst slušně a vcelku pomalu.

"Co se mnou chceš udělat?" zeptala se, když dojedla a pohlédla mu do očí.

Chvíli ji jen tak pozoroval, jakoby zvažoval, jestli má cenu jí odpovídat nebo ne, nakonec však promluvil: "Zůstaneš tady, zavřená, dokud se přesně nerozhodnu."

"Nechce…Proč už sem za mnou někdo nepřišel?"

"Kdo někdo?"

"No… Já… Říkal jsi přeci, že jsem důležitá, že…," nevěděla, jak přesně to vysvětlit, ale lámala si s tím hlavu v podstatě už od chvíle, kdy nabyla vědomí. Proč ji tu nechávají zavřenou o samotě a proč sem za ní chodí jen on. Copak není důležitá? Copak nemá všechny informace o Harrym a o jejich plánu? Byla za to ráda, samozřejmě. Kdyby se z ní snažili vytáhnout informace, nedokázala by jim zabránit. Možná by se o to neměla vůbec zajímat. Možná by mu to neměla ani připomínat. Jenže její vrozená zvědavost jí nedovolila mlčet.

"Myslíš, jako třeba tetička Bella nebo můj otec?" zasmál se jízlivě. "Myslím, že ti teď mají trochu jinou práci," dodal a úsměv z jeho tváře okamžitě zmizel. "Nejsou tu, ale ano - až se vrátí, nejspíš s tebou budou chtít mluvit."

"A  
>- a co bude do té doby?"<p>

"Zůstaneš tady," odsekl a zdálo se, že už nechce pokračovat v mluvení. Jen seděl a zíral na kamennou stěnu za jejími zády. Byl ztracen ve vlastních myšlenkách.

Trvalo dlouho, než znovu promluvil a Hermioně tak dal příležitost si ho pořádně prohlédnout. Neviděla ho několik měsíců. Vlastně od konce minulého roku. Ode dne, kdy byl zabit Brumbál a on utekl se Snapeem ze školy. Všimla si, že velice zhubl. Měl propadlé tváře a jeho kůže se zdála ještě bledší než kdy dřív. Zjevně se mu nedařilo nijak zvlášť dobře. Ikdyž na tom byl mnohem lépe než ona, pomyslela si v duchu ironicky.

"Na," jakoby se probudil z transu, náhle se zvedl a vytáhl zpod pláště složenou bleděmodrou látku.

Hodil ji směrem k ní, a když ji ve vzduchu zachytila, ukázalo se, že jsou to šaty. Světlé jarní šaty, jednoduchého střihu. Překvapilo ji, že jí přinesl oblečení a ještě víc ji překvapilo, jak moc tohle oblečení připomínalo milovskou módu. Šaty byly bez rukávů, s hlubším výstřihem a sukní z jemné látky po kolena. Zvláštní oblečení pro vězně, pomyslela si, ale bez námitek se do nich začala soukat. Nestačila si je však ani přetáhnout přes hlavu, když mávnutím hůlky zmrazil její pohyb.

"Takhle ne," zamračil se na ni. "Svlékni se a umyj, nemusíš je hned ušpinit," znovu mávl hůlkou a umožnil jí tak pohyb, pak zamířil na prázdné dřevěné vědro u její deky a to se okamžitě naplnilo čistou vodou. Vedle něj se na zemi objevila obyčejná mycí houba a kostka zeleného mýdla.

Hermiona na něj vyděšeně pohlédla. To chce, aby se svlékal úplně do naha a umyla se před ním?

"No tak, neslyšelas mě?" probodl ji výhružným pohledem.

Po kolenou se posunula k vědru, namočila mýdlo do vlažné vody a začala si mydlit ruce a obličej, pak se natáhla pro houbu a pomalu se omývala tak, aby se pečlivě vyhnula místům, která zakrývala její špinavá podprsenka a kdysi bílé kalhotky.

"Copak ses zbláznila? Tohle má být nejchytřejší holka z ročníku? Od kdy se lidé myjí oblečení?" vyhrkl zuřivě a postavil se na nohy. Hermiona se schoulila do klubíčka a něco se pokusila potichu říct. "Cože? Co si to říkala?"

"To - to přeci nemyslíš vážně," zašeptala a prosebně mu pohlédla do očí. "Přeci nechceš, abych se tu úplně svlékla."

"Ale samozřejmě, že chci," odpověděl netrpělivě a mávl rukou. "Kdo kdy slyšel, aby se někdo myl oblečený, anebo nosil takhle špinavé prádlo. Podívej se na sebe, vypadáš hůř než blázni z Obrtlý. Tohle nemůžeš nosit."

"Ale… Ale nemám nic jiného a -"

"Přinesl jsem ti snad šaty, ne? Spodní prádlo nebudeš potřebovat, není důležité," dodal už trochu klidněji, ale v jeho očích byla stále lehce čitelná výhružka.

Není důležité? Copak se úplně zbláznil?

"Nebo snad chceš, abych tě tu nechal nahou a špinavou? Stačí jediné slovo a-"

"Ne!"

"Tak dělej, nemám na to celý den."

Přitáhla si vědro co nejblíže k sobě a pak si začala pomalu sundávat ramínko podprsenky, zatímco horečně uvažovala, co bude dělat. Nechtěla se tu před ním svlékat, ale copak měla na výběr? Stačilo mu jediné mávnutí hůlkou a… Co s ní chtěl vlastně udělat, přece by -

Vyděšeně zvedla hlavu a pohlédla mu znovu do očí. Bez hnutí ji pozoroval s hůlkou pevně sevřenou v ruce. Přece by - ne, to by určitě neudělal - nestála mu za to, od jak živa jí nadával do ošklivek a do špín. Přesto… Byla mu úplně k dispozici a třeba se jí tím chtěl pomstít, nebo… Mohl udělat cokoliv.

Přestala a hrdě zvedla hlavu. Draco se zamračil.

"Nebudu se tu před tebou dobrovolně svlékat," prohlásila a věnovala mu ten nejopovržlivější pohled, kterého byla schopná.

"Nebudeš?" zopakoval potichu, jakoby se chtěl přesvědčit.

Trhla vzdorovitě hlavou. Byla odvážná, od jak živa. Moudrý klobouk to poznal už před více než šesti lety, přesně si pamatovala jeho slova.

Nejdřív ji chtěl zařadit do Havraspáru, mluvil o inteligenci a touze po vědomostech, pak se však zasekl a řekl něco, na co do konce života nezapomene. Ta věta ji odsoudila k životu v Nebelvírské koleji. K životu, jaký vedla nyní, jestli se to tak ještě dalo nazývat. Nikdy jeho rozhodnutí nelitovala, vždy byla hrdá na svoji sílu, a proto se mu v téhle situaci dokázala postavit i po tom všem, co už zažila. Přestože věděla, že je to prohraný boj.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitola - Samota**

Vylekaně vykřikla, když znenadání zády narazila na kamennou zeď a její ruce zapadly do železných pout. Pak hlasitě zasténala. Řetězy okovů se začaly samy od sebe zdvihat a táhly její ruce stále víc nahoru a zároveň do stran. Hermiona měla pocit, jakoby jí snad chtěl vykloubit ramena. Stále klečela, snažila se vší silou dostat na nohy, uvolnit trochu ten tlak, ale nedokázala se skoro pohnout. Tak těsně byla připoutaná ke zdi.

"Prosím," zasténala a pokusila se zvednout hlavu tak, aby mu mohla pohlédnout do očí. "Prosím, přestaň. Zastav to."

"Řekla si, že mě budeš poslouchat," zavrčel potichu a přišel k ní blíž. Teď stál necelý metr od ní a ze své víšky jí mířil hůlkou do obličeje. "Ale nedodržela si svoje slovo ani dvě hodiny, proč bych to měl dělat?"

Mlčela. Nevěděla, jak mu odpovědět. Jen se snažila silou vůle nevnímat palčivou bolest vystřelující jí z ramen do rukou i zad.

"_Aquamenti_!" ozvalo se po chvíli a Hermiona po druhé toho dne hlasitě vykřikla, když na její tělo začal dopadat proud ledové vody. Bylo to, jakoby ji najednou probodávaly tisíce ostrých jehel a ona zůstávala stále pevně připoutaná ke zdi. Neschopna se bránit, neschopna uhnout.

Několikrát mávl hůlkou nahoru a dolu, čímž způsobil, že byla mokrá od hlavy až k patě. Po chvíli, která jí připadala jako dlouhé hodiny, však konečně odvrátil hůlku. Vypadala, jakoby ji vymáchal v jezeře. Z dlouhých, hustých vlasů jí stékala studená voda přes ramena po zádech i ňadrech, jež zakrývala jen promočená podprsenka. Zakrývala, nebylo to správné slovo. Jemná látka jejího spodního prádla, díky vodě úplně zprůhledněla a Malfoy se tak mohl pokochat jejími, zimou vztyčenými, bradavkami, jejichž tmavší barva zářila na jinak bledé kůži.

Draco stál kousek od ní a žíznivým pohledem přejížděl po celém jejím mokrém těle. Zdálo se jí to, nebo ho tahle situace doopravdy - vzrušovala? Jeho tváře získaly jemně růžový nádech a ledově modré oči se dychtivě leskly, když obrátil veškerou svou pozornost na její rychle se zvedající hruď.

_To nemůže být pravda, všechno je to jen zlý sen_, pokoušela se Hermiona přesvědčit sama sebe, bezúspěšně. Její mrazem se třesoucí tělo a naopak studem žhnoucí tváře ji přesvědčovaly o opaku. Všechno to bylo až příliš reálné.

Po nějaké době se Malfoy konečně pohnul, chytil ji pod bradou a trhnutím zvedl hlavu tak, aby jí mohl pohlédnout přímo do vyděšených očí.

"Už jednou jsem ti řekl, že mě budeš poslouchat a nebudeš klást odpor," zasyčel s obličejem těsně u její hlavy. "Nebudu to opakovat."

Mlčky kývla hlavou.

"Víš," protáhl po chvíli a ona ke své hrůze ucítila jeho pravou ruku, jak jí sjíždí od brady přes krk a šíji, "vždycky jsi mi připadala naprosto nepřitažlivá. Tvoje vlasy," jeho levou ruku ucítila kousek za svým pravým uchem, když ji pomalu hladil po promočených vlasech, "vypadají jako dráty zasažené bleskem. Máš obyčejné hnědé oči, příliš široké klíční kosti, velké zuby a dlouhý krk."

_Fajn, takže ho doopravdy nepřitahuju, alespoň to_, pomyslela si pobouřeně Hermiona a ze všech sil se snažila ani nepohnout, když se jeho pravá ruka začala sunout dál po jejích klíčních kostech až na její ňadra.

"Nemáš skoro žádné ženské křivky a díky tomu přísernýmu oblečení, co neustále nosíš a volným školním košilím, vypadáš jako žehlicí prkno," dlaní objal celé její levé ňadro a zmáčkl, jakoby zkoušel jeho tuhost. Pak palcem přejel přes její zduřelou bradavku, jež se proti němu vzpínala zpod průhledné látky a Hermiona měla co dělat, aby nezasténala. Bylo to - příjemné. Merline! "Máš příliš plochej zadek, široký boky a kostnatý kolena," pokračoval dál ve výčtu jejích fyzických chyb. Přesto však levou rukou jemně, skoro až mazlivě, přejel k jejímu pravému boku, pevně ji sevřel a přitáhl blíž k sobě. "Ale když tě tu tak vidím, musím uznat, že to není zas tak hrozný, Granegerová. Vůbec by mi nevadilo….," zašeptal jí do ucha a jemně mezi zuby stiskl její lalůček.

Hermiona přivřela oči a skousla si dolní ret, ve snaze zůstat zticha. Nebylo to jen příjemné, bylo to - Ke své hrůze cítila, jak se jí břicho sevřelo jemnou křečí a ona začala - Merline, vzrušovalo ji, když se jí takhle dotýkal a šeptal jí do ucha.

Byla promočená na kost. V podstatě nahá seděla na studené zemi přitisknutá zády ke zdi. Ruce spoutané nad hlavou v chladných okovech a byla - vzrušená, jako nikdy v životě. Malfoyovi jemné dotyky, jemný stisk jeho zubů na levém uchu, vůně jeho kolínské - to všechno působilo na její tělo způsobem, na který nechtěla ani pomyslet. Bylo tak ponižující. Byla zavřená ve sklepě, připoutaná ke zdi, mučili ji, nechávali o hladu a chtěli s ní provádět kdoví jaké další věci a ona se přesto třásla vzrušením a touhou po jeho dotycích.

Netrvalo však dlouho a Draco se od ní vzdálil a narovnal do své plné výšky. Hermiona si úlevně oddechla.

"Uvidíme se zítra," prohlásil trochu posměšně a naposledy ji celou přejel pohledem. V Hermioně hrklo, to ji tu nechá celou noc polonahou a připoutanou ke zdi? To přeci nemůže myslet vážně!

"Ale -" pokusila se protestovat. Marně. Draco se bez dalšího slova otočil, popadl dohořívající svíčku a zavřel za sebou dveře. A Hermiona se znovu ocitla sama v děsivé temnotě.

**O**

Najednou se prudce zastavil a zvedl ruku, aby ji zadržel. Opatrně se kolem sebe rozhlížel a pak se k ní najednou otočil, chytil ji za pas a stáhl k zemi, přičemž jí ještě pro jistotu stihl dlaní zakrýt ústa.

Bylo to zbytečné, věděla, že má být zticha. Řekl jí to, než odešli a ona vždy poslechla jeho příkaz, bez výjimky.

**O**

Bolestně zasténala při dalším z mnoha pokusů o ulevení svým ztuhlým rukám. Uběhly už hodiny od Dracova odchodu a ona stále zůstávala připoutaná ke zdi.

Ze začátku cítila bolest v ramenech, pak v zádech a zápěstích, která začala opuchat díky její snaze o získání pohodlnější polohy, pokud to tedy bylo vůbec možné. Po nějaké době, tipovala by, že to mohly být tak dvě hodiny, jí už bolelo celé tělo a ona vzdala své pokusy. Bez možnosti pohybu klečela celé dlouhé hodiny, byla si jista, že už musela přejít celá noc a Draco stále nikde.

Začala se bát. V hrudi se jí rozléval tak silný pocit strachu, že předčil všechno, co cítila, když ji Bellatrix mučila, nebo když se jí Malfoy předtím dotýkal. Co když na ni zapomněl? Co když ji tu nechá samotnou, aby zemřela žízní a hladem… Tady, samotnou v chladu a v děsivé tmě.

V očích ji začaly pálit nové slzy a Hermiona si začala toužebně přát, aby se k ní Draco konečně vrátil. Dala by cokoliv, aby tady nemusela být sama, dokonce by přestála i tu potupu, kterou pro ni představovaly jeho dotyky na jejím obnaženém těle.

To, co včera zažila, byla ta nejtrapnější, neponižující věc v jejím životě. Ještě nikdy předtím ji žádný chlapec neviděl nahou. Vždy si střežila své soukromí. Vždyť se, u Merlina, ani nesvlékala do naha ve veřejných sprchách na koupališti kousek od domu jejích rodičů. Příliš se styděla, vždy si na sobě nechávala minimálně plavky a dokonce i na pláži ve Francii, kde byla na prázdninách ve čtvrtém ročníku, chodila zabalená v osušce.

A teď se najednou polonahá ocitla přivázaná ke kamenné zdi, vydána mu na milost a nemilost. Stále cítila jeho dotyky na svém těle. To, jak přejížděl po jejím těle, jak mezi prsty sevřel její bradavku, jak ji kousal do ušního lalůčku a rty přejížděl po její tváři.

Hermiona se za celý svůj život líbala jen s dvěma chlapci, z toho poprvé se to ani nedalo počítat. Bylo to o prázdninách ve třetím ročníku s jedním hnědovlasým mudlou na svatbě její sestřenice. Byla to vlastně jen obyčejná pusa, navzájem se opatrně dotkli rty schovaní za jedním z mnoha růžových keřů a pak se už nikdy neviděli. Další byl až Viktor. S ním to bylo opravdové. Poprvé, když ji pozval na Vánoční večírek a pak ještě asi jen třikrát. Naposledy se s ním líbala, když se spolu loučili před jeho odjezdem, to už byly skoro tři roky a vlastně ani tohle nemohla brát jako pravý, vášnivý polibek, který si vždy představovala.

Byla prostě příliš stydlivá, příliš neprůbojná, příliš - Hermiona nikdy nepatřila mezi oblíbené lidi, spolužáci ji vždy pasovali spíš na šprtku než na svou kamarádku. Vždyť dokonce i Harry s Ronem ji ze začátku nesnášeli, ale pak přišla ta událost s Trollem a její život se změnil. Poprvé měla přátele a jen díky nim ji ostatní začali uznávat. Hermiona si nikdy nic nenalhávala, moc dobře věděla, že nebýt jejích dvou nejlepších kamarádů, nikdo by se s ní nebavil. To oni ji vtáhli mezi ostatní, a přesto to nikdy nestačilo.

Celý svůj čas trávila s kluky, částečně taky proto, že jinak neměla s kým být. Holky ji nikdy nebraly, neměla nejlepší kamarádku, dlouhý čas neměla dokonce vůbec žádnou blízkou přítelkyni a pak přišla Ginny, s kterou si nakonec padla do noty a přesto - Přesto si uvědomovala, že ani Ginny nesplňuje to, co by od nejlepší kamarádky očekávala. Byly příliš odlišné. Ginny patřila srdcem i duší do Nebelvíru, měla přesně tu vášnivou, horlivou, přátelskou povahu, vždy byla ve středu pozornosti, hrála famfrpál a byla krásná - to jí mohla Hermiona jen závidět. Nedokázaly prostě najít společnou řeč a Hermiona si byla jistá, že nebýt Ginniny lásky k Harrymu a jejího vlastního kamarádství s Ronem, neměla by ani ji.

Přesto nebyla nešťastná, ona sama by dokonce řekla, že měla více než uspokojující, šťastné dětství. Měla své dva nejlepší kamarády, kteří za ní vždy stáli. Měla svoji roli v životě… A o to všechno teď přišla. O to všechno ji připravili. O to všechno ji připravil.

S nadějí zatápala ve tmě a zaměřila veškerou pozornost na dveře. Tolik si přála, aby už konečně přišel. Aby ji tady nenechával samotnou. Všechno bylo lepší než samota. Hermiona se nemohla dočkat, až se dveře konečně otevřou a objeví se v nich Draco se svým chladným pohledem.

Potichu zasténala a vší silou odvrátila hlavu od lžičky, která se tlačila do jejích úst.

"Notak, otevři pusu," zašeptal neznámý hlas. Něčí ruce ji chytily za bradu, násilím otočily k sobě a ona na rtech znovu ucítila chladný kov. Pomalu rozevřela rty a nechala si najít nasládlou tekutinu do úst. "Polkni."

Poslechla ho a v tu chvíli, jakoby se jí rozjasnilo v hlavě a ona konečně dokázala otevřít oči a pohlédnout na blonďatého mladíka, který se nad ní skláněl.

"Výborně," konstatoval potichu a pomalu položil její hlavu zpět na měkký polštář, "už jsem se bál, že se neprobudíš a to by byla doopravdy škoda."

"Co," pokusila se promluvit, ale hlas se jí zadrhl v krku a ona se zachvěla bolestí. Měla tak vyprahlá ústa, že nedokázala pořádně ani polykat a celé tělo ji bolelo, jakoby se přes ni přehnalo stádo Kentaurů.

"Co se stalo?" pozvedl trochu obočí a pohodlně se posadil na židli u jejího lůžka. Počkat, lůžka? Hermiona ze všech svých sil trochu nadzvedla hlavu a uvědomila si, že leží na prosté, tvrdé posteli ze dřeva potažené teplou dekou. Nebyla to sice doopravdová postel, ale alespoň už nemusela ležet na zemi a už také nebyla spoutaná. "Upadla si do bezvědomí, nevím, kdy přesně."

"Kam - nepřišel si," dokázala ze sebe vypravit a pohlédla mu do očí. Byl pryč určitě mnohem déle než jen jednu noc. Pamatovala si, jak celé hodiny zírala na tmavé místo, kde se nacházely dveře a čekala, až se k ní Draco konečně vrátí. Marně. Uběhlo několik hodin, určitě celá noc a pak i den a on stále nikde, pak se jí všechno začalo slévat do jedné tmavé skvrny. Vzpomínala si jen na tmu, pocit naprosté samoty a strach, že ji tam nechá zemřít.

"Měl jsem hodně práce," odpověděl odměřeně, "Bellatrix se vrátila a nebyla sama. Ostatně byla si tu zavřená jen dva dny, čekal jsem, že někdo tak houževnatý jako ty vydrží víc."

Dva dny? Nechal ji tu připoutanou bez vody a jídla celé dva dny a ještě jí to takhle jednoduše a bez zájmu oznámil? Kdyby měla v těle dost síly, nejspíš by se roztřásla.

"Teď se najez, musíš mít na večer sílu."

"Co bude večer?"

"To, co sis celou dobu tak přála. Budeš mít návštěvu, i když si nemyslím, že se jí bude chtít jít až sem dolu," dodal posměšně Draco a Hermioně ztuhla krev v žilách. Okamžitě si domyslela, kdo by asi tak ta _návštěva_ mohla být.

"Připravená?" zeptal se jí Draco se zlověstným úsměvem a hodil po ní světle modré šaty, které si předtím odmítla obléct. "Doufám, že dnes budeš chytřejší. Teta Bella nerada čeká."

Hermiona se okamžitě postavila na nohy, nemělo cenu odporovat. To už jí Draco naznačil toho dne ráno dost důsledně. Věděla, co se stane, pokud neposlechne a hlavně, měla by mu být vlastně vděčná, že jí přinesl oblečení, přestože to znamenalo se před ním dobrovolně svléknout, i když - koneckonců už všechno viděl.

Pomalu si stáhla ramínka podprsenky a pak zasekla třesoucí se prsty za háčky na zádech. Trvalo to jen okamžik a kus prádla z ní lehce sklouzl na zem. Draco stál asi dva metry před ní a bez hnutí ji pozorovala. Hermiona na sucho polkla, když zasekla prsty za lem svých kalhotek a začala je ze sebe v mírném předklonu stahovat. Chtěla to mít, co nejrychleji za sebou, přesto na chvíli zaváhala, když se předtím měla úplně nahá postavit a přetáhnout si šaty přes hlavu.

"Fajn, jsem rád, že ses poučila," prohlásil Draco. Zamířil na ni hůlkou a na Hermioniných zápěstích se okamžitě objevila pevné pouta, která jí svázala ruce za zády. "Jdeme."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitola - Proč bojovat?**

Nespletla se, doopravdy byli stále v Malfoy Manor. Draco ji vyvedl po dlouhých, tmavých schodech nahoru do vstupní síně. Pamatovala si ji z předchozího mučení, přestože velký lustr, který Dobby při pokusu o jejich záchranu shodil, ze stropu zmizel a byl nahrazen několika svícny levitujícími po obvodu celé místnosti. Nezastavili se. Pokračovali dál do menšího pokoje po pravé straně dlouhé haly, kde už čekala tmavá postava zahalená v dlouhém plášti.

"Tady jste," otočila se k nim vysoká žena a shodila si kápi z hlavy. Hermiona hlasitě polkla a cítila, jak se jí roztřásla kolena. Belatrix Lestrangeová jí už dřív naháněla strach, ale teď, když tu před ní stála svázaná a moc dobře si vzpomínala na všechnu tu bolest, co jí už Smrtijedka způsobila, nemohla jinak. Hermiona byla vyděšená k smrti. "A podívejme se, naše malá mudlovská šmejdka. Vidím, že už sis ji hezky zkrotil, Draco," s nehezkým úsměvem si prohlédla pevná pouta na Hermioniných zápěstích.

Draco neodpověděl, jen kousek ustoupil a pokynul Hermioně, aby přišla blíž k nim a postavila se vedle něho.

Zhluboka se nadechla a zvedla hrdě hlavu. Pokud má dnes zemřít, zemře, ale s hlavou vysoce vztyčenou. Je členkou Nebelvírské koleje, je silná a odvážná, dokáže to. Přesto se jí ve chvíli, kdy pohlédla do černých, děsivých očí své mučitelky, málem podlomila kolena a ona si kdoví proč vzpomněla na Nevillovi rodiče, které Belatrix mučila tak dlouhou, dokud se oba nezbláznili a až do konce života neskončili v přísně střeženém oddělení v nemocnici Sv. Munga.

"Kde je Harry Potter?" zeptala se jí bez okolků Belatrix a zamířila na ni hůlkou.

"Nemám tušení, a i kdybych věděla, tak…," odpověděla Hermiona nevraživě, ale než to stihla dokončit, ucítila ve svém těle už tak dobře známou bodavou bolest, která ji srazila na kolena.

"Sice tě poslouchá, Draco, ale zdá se, že si ji ještě ani zdaleka nezlomil," prohlásila posměšně Belatrix a měřila si skrčenou dívku pohrdlivým pohledem. "Postav se, hned."

Se svázanýma rukama za zády to šlo dost ztuha, přesto se jí nakonec povedlo se postavit a znovu Belatrix pohlédnout do očí.

_Musíš být silná, nevzdávej se, když budeš mít štěstí, dokážeš ji vytočit tak, že tě zabije rychle, p_řesvědčovala se Hermiona.

"Na to bych být tebou vůbec nemyslela, holčičko, nemám v plánu tě zabít," usmála se na ni Belatrix a Hermioně zatrnulo. Musela na ni použít nitrozpyt, aniž by si toho sama všimla. Hermiona nebyla zkušená v ukrývání svých myšlenek, vlastně o tom jen četla a znala nazpaměť teorii, někomu tak silnému a zkušenému, jako byla Lestrangeová neměla šanci odolat.

Tak tedy proč? Proč jí nevklouzne do hlavy a nezjistí si odpovědi na své otázky sama? Nebo proč jí nepodá veritasérum? Bylo by to mnohem účinnější, než když se to z ní bude snažit dostat takovýmhle způsobem. Musela si moc dobře uvědomovat, že Hermiona dobrovolně nic neřekne.

"Ale jistě, veritasérum by bylo mnohem jednodušší, ale ani zdaleka ne tak zábavné," prohlásila Belatrix a Hermiona na ni znovu vyděšeně pohlédla. Byla lepší, než očekávala. "Tak znovu, slečno Granegerová," vyslovila její jméno s takovým pohrdáním, že měla Hermiona tendenci se schoulit do klubíčka a už v něm na vždy zůstat, "kde je Harry Potter?"

Mlčela. Nedokázala v sobě najít dost síly k odpovědi, přesto se však nehodlala ni vzdát a děkovala všem svatým, že dopředu nikdy neplánovali místo jejich dalšího úkrytu.

"Takže ty to nevíš. Škoda, ale neboj se, nebude to trvat dlouho a ti tví krvezrádští kamarádíčci se k tobě přidají, i když… Pochybuji, že tou dobou budeš ještě naživu," zasmála se Belatrix a znovu na Hermionu zamířila hůlkou. "_Crucio_."

Tentokrát to bylo mnohem horší než předtím. Jejím tělem se šířila palčivá bolest a ona už nedokázala ani křičet. Jen se svíjela na zemi u jejích nohou a dokázala myslet jen na smrt. Ať už konečně zemře, ať ji zabije - poskytne vysvobození jejímu tělu i duši.

Najednou to přestalo. Bolest odezněla stejně rychle, jako přišla a Hermiona zůstala bezvládně ležet na zemi.

"Ne, že by mě to nebavilo," uslyšela za sebou Belatrixin hlas, jakoby z velké dálky, "ale tohle už začíná být stereotypní. Co takhle vyzkoušet něco nového?" chytla Hermionu za vlasy a jediným trhnutím ji zvedla na kolena. "Draco, drahoušku, to ty ji máš přeci na starost, neměla by tě náležitě poslouchat?"

Opatrně se otočila na stranu a podívala se na Malfoye, který stál kousek od ní a nezúčastněně ji pozoroval. Úplně zapomněla, že tam stále je.

Draco jen trhl rameny.

"Ale no tak, chlapče, nestyď se. Moc dobře jsem si všimla, jak ses na ni díval," poznamenala s úšklebkem Belatrix a Hermiona si se zděšením uvědomila, že má na sobě jen krátké šaty, které se jí během válení se po zemi vyhrnuly vysoko nad pas tak, že měl Malfoy ten nejlepší výhled na její obnažené tělo. "Postav se," přikázala jí Belatrix a ona se s obtížemi vysoukala na nohy. Pak se Belatrix otočila směrem ke svému synovci a pokynula mu hlavou, aby přistoupil blíž k třesoucí se Hermioně. "Kolikpak ti je, Draco? Osmnáct? To už je ale věk pro velkého muže, dokaž mi, že jsi pravý syn svého rodu." Chytla Hermionu za ramena a postrčila ji k Dracovy tak, že dívka stála necelý půl metru od něj.

Malfoy na sobě nedal nic znát. Natáhl k ní pravou ruku, chytil ji za vlasy a trhnutím jí zaklonil hlavu, aby jí mohl bez potíží hledět do očí. Pak sjel dlaní přes její rameno na levé ňadro a pevně ho zmáčkl, až Hermiona bolestně sykla a v očích ji začaly pálit nové slzy.

"Výborně, Draco, jen tak dál. Je jen tvoje, obyčejná mudlovská šmejdka. Věc, hračka," povzbuzovala ho z povzdálí Belatrix a nenasytně pozorovala, jak její synovec zvedl obě ruce, chytil okraje výstřihu Hermioniných šatů a trhl tak, že se jemná látka roztrhla a částečně sjela z jejích ramen. Zdálo se, že oba, Belatrix i Draco, zapomněli na vyslýchání, kvůli kterému sem dnes Hermionu přivedli.

Prsty jemně uchopil okraje jejího roztrženého výstřihu a začal je shrnovat stranou tak, aby se dostal k její kůži. V tu chvíli však Hermiona našla zbytek své ztracené hrdosti, pokrčila se v kolenech a ramenem mu vrazila do hrudi, až musel o několik kroků couvnout při pokusu udržet rovnováhu.

Ve vteřině ucítila pýchu sama nad sebou, že ještě dokáže vzdorovat a v druhé už se válela na zemi u Malfoyových nohou s rudým otiskem jeho dlaně na tváři.

"To si přeci nenecháš líbit," ozvala se znovu Belatrix, která scénu před sebou sledovala s potěšeným úšklebkem.

Stála stranou, potichu mu našeptávala a povzbuzovala ho. Věděla, že je její synovec slabý, příliš slabý. Slabší než jeho otec, měl v sobě ideály a jistý druh čistoty zděděný po své matce. Belatrix to všechno chtěla z jeho srdce za každou cenu vymazat a přitažlivá mudlovská šmejdka, která mu celá ta léta pila krev, byla ta nejlepší možnost, jak ho dostat tam, kam chtěla.  
>Koneckonců, ihned poznala, jak silné city k ní Draca poutají. Nesnášel ji, doslova nenáviděl, skoro stejně jako hrdinského Harryho Pottera a představa absolutní moci nad ní ho očividně velice vzrušovala a toho chtěla Belatrix využít. Jen ho musí trochu popostrčit.<p>

Hermiona hlasitě vykřikla, když ji Malfoy pevně chytil za vlasy a vytáhl na kolena. Pak jí na tváři přistála další rána, následovaná druhou a třetí.

Klečela před ním, naprosto klidná a poddajná. Síla se bránit ji začala pozvolna opouštět a ona se jí v tom ani nesnažila zabránit. Jakou cenu mělo bojovat?

"Výborně, Draco," pokračovala Belatrix v povzbuzování svého synovce z tmavého stínu v rohu místnosti, kam se uchýlila. "Vezmi si ji, vezmi si, co ti patří. Ukaž jí, kdo je tu pán."

Hermiona kousek od své hlavy uslyšela kovové cinknutí. Opatrně otočila hlavou, jen tak, aby si nezpůsobila ještě víc bolest. Draco ji ještě stále pevně svíral za vlasy. A na okamžik se jí zastavilo srdce. Ten zvuk způsobilo uvolnění přezky jeho koženého pásku, který teď pomalu sklouzával z jeho boků a táhl sebou i černé kalhoty.

Polekaně sebou trhla a pokusila se po kolenou odtáhnout, co nejdál od něj. Bohužel, ruce pevně svázané za zády a jeho ruka zapletená v jejích vlasech, jí nedovolovaly skoro žádný pohyb.

Draco si pomalu stáhl i spodní prádlo, chytil ji i druhou rukou a začal si ji přitahovat k sobě. Pokusila se os něj odsunout, ale oběma rukama si pevně přidržoval její hlavu a pomalu ji tlačil ke svému rozkroku. Tlumeně vykřikla a ještě naposledy se pokusila uhnout, v tu chvíli se však ruce zamotané v jejích vlasech pevněji sevřely a donutily ji bolestivě zasténat. Přestala se bránit.

"Tak, hodná," zašeptal, jednou rukou ji pustil, natáhl se pro svou hůlku, jež ležela na nedalekém stolku, a jedinkrát s ní mávnul.

Hermona vydechla úlevou, když se pouta na jejích rukách uvolnila a sklouzla k zemi, pak jí však došlo, že tohle nebyla jeho dobrá vůle, ale nutnost. Došlo jí, že k tomu, co po ní chce, bude nejspíš ruce potřebovat.

Nepatrně se otřásla, ještě před několika dny si vůbec nedokázala představit, že by se před jakýmkoli klukem svlékla třeba jen do spodního prádla a teď tu najednou klečí polonahá před Dracem Malfoyem, který se ji chystá donutit k nejponižující věci v jejím dosavadním životě.

Věděla, co po ní Malfoy chce, tedy teoreticky. Vždy se zajímala o všechno možné, především o to, co nikdy nezažilo a to se týkalo i téhle oblasti. Zvědavost patřila k její povaze, už jako malá chtěla vědět všechno a o všem, což ji dost často zavádělo do prekérních situacích, přesto tentokrát mohla být své zvědavosti vděčná, nebo snad ne? Její touha po vědomostech ji zavedla i k tématu intimností. Bylo to přeci normální, chtít vědět víc o tom, co ji jednou čeká, ale tohle - tohle neměla v plánu praktikovat. Možná - snad jednou s mužem, kterého by doopravdy milovala. Nejlépe se svým, manželem. Tak naivní představy vždy měla.

Draco ji probodl výhružným pohledem. Nejdřív kývl ke své zvětšující se erekci a pak jí znovu pohlédl do očí, to všechno mlčky. Nepotřebovala slova, věděla, co má dělat. Teoreticky.

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla, zvedla pravou ruku a jemně se ho dotkla. Bylo to pro ni tak neznámé. Vlastně si nebyla tak úplně jistá, jak přesně má postupovat. Nakonec literatura, ke které měla přístup, neobsahovala až tak přesné popisy.

Chytila ho o něco pevněji a cítila, jak sebou nepatrně škubl. Sebrala odvahu a pohnula rukou, přejela po celé jeho délce, tam a zase zpátky. Několikrát pomalu zopakovala ten samý pohyb, přičemž se odvážila trochu zesílit svůj stisk a odměnou jí bylo jeho zrychlené dýchání.

Chvíli ještě pokračovala v tom samém, pohybovala rukou, čas od času si pomáhala mačkáním přeplněných váčků a modlila se, aby to co nejrychleji skončilo.

Třeba - možná, kdyby ji tohle nechal dělat déle. Nemusela by - Uvědomovala si, že má čas od času velice naivní představy o životě, přesto se však honosila schopností racionálně uvažovat ve všech situacích. Tohle byla realita, tady nezáleželo na tom, co si přeje.

Najednou ucítila jeho ruce, jak ji znovu pevněji chytly za hlavu a začaly si přitahovat její obličej ke svému tělu. Zhluboka se nadechla, přivřela oči, maličko vyplázla jazyk a poprvé se ho dotkla. Draco hlasitě vydechl. Začala mírně pootevřenými ústy přejíždět po celé jeho délce, stále si pomáhala rukou, pohybovala jazykem a modlila se.

Po chvíli začal Draco trochu přerývaně dýchat a zatlačil prsty do její hlavy tak silně, až ji to zabolelo. Neměla na výběr. Otevřela ústa jak nejvíc mohla, zhluboka se nadechla a přitiskla se blíž k jeho tělu.

S pevně zavřenýma očima pomalu pohybovala hlavou a vnímala jeho zrychlující se dech, až konečně ucítila další zatahání za vlasy, když si do nich Draco zapletl ruce a taháním začal zrychlovat její pohyby.

Pak uslyšela tichý příkaz.

"Polykej."

**O**

Ozvalo se, už tak dobře známé, tiché zaskřípání těžkých dveří a Hermiona se pomalu posadila na dřevěném lůžku.

Nebyla připoutaná. Říkal, že je to odměna za to, jak se před tím chovala, ale ať si nezvyká, protože pokud se mu znovu vzepře, bude to jen horší. S tím se však nemusela trápit. Neměla proč odmlouvat, neviděla jediný důvod, proč by měla bojovat?

Usadil se na dřevěné židli uprostřed místnosti, misku s jídlem postavil na stůl a kývl na ni. Věděla, co má dělat. Poslušně se zvedla, došla k němu a klekla si před ním na kolena.

**~The End~**

_**A/N:** Povídka měla pokračovat, ale po uvážení jedné dobré rady i vlastního pocitu jsem se rozhodla, že tohle je pravý konec (nakonec sama si otevřených konců vždy cením), ale na blogu mám ještě dvě "bonusové" kapitoly, které jsem nesmazala potom, co jsem se rozhodla pro konec, kdybyste měli zájem: .cz povídka s názvem Světlo v temnotě_


End file.
